


Balance

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 7, Disabled Erwin Smith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erumike Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Shark Attack, M/M, Modern AU, Surfer AU, Surfer!Erwin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which Erwin has lost the feeling of normalcy, any semblance of balance, and Mike is there to help him find it.





	Balance

Blue waves turned amber in the light of the setting sun, the waves capturing and reflecting back golden rays, glistening. White sand stretched to the east and west as far as the eye could see, giving off the illusion that it never ended. It tickled Mike's feet as he stood there on the shore, looking out at the figure wading in the calm waters.

The glowing dusk made their skin seem much more tan, their blonde hair blowing every which way in the unrestrained wind. Where Mike's dark blue eyes were trained on the man only a few feet in front of him, watching as the waves licked up his chest and sides, the man's azure gaze lingered on the horizon. Mesmerized.

Mike took a few steps forward, now feeling the sand squish wetly between his toes as he stepped in ankle deep water, taking a deep breath to take in the salty air. He closed his eyes, and could still smell the man's cologne even at this distance. It made him smile.

The memories flooding back like the waves breaking against the shore did not.

He saw the same man standing out in the water, but this time he wasn't still. He reminded Mike of Poseidon as he danced through the waves on his surfboard effortlessly, watching in awe as it seemed the sea contorted to his will. It had been a quiet day, but a great one for surfing, as the noon sun hung high in the sky. Mike was sat on their beach towel, smiling as he turned back to a book he'd brought. It felt as though only minutes went by when it happened.

There was a scream.

Mike's eyes snapped open at the memory of the sound, finding the other man still in front of him, still standing stoic and unchanged. Mostly.

His eyes found the man's left arm, followed it's length from shoulder to fingertips. Then, he tried to trace his right arm, seeing it to end much, much sooner than the other, the long sleeve of his shirt blowing hollowly in the wind. Mike took another deep breath, and this time he could smell the metallic memory of blood.

So much blood.

The man before him turned around in that moment, having heard Mike's heavy intake of breath. His usually bright eyes were hooded, and not in the way the other man was used to seeing. They weren't alight and blown with lust and longing, but dulled by memory and exhaustion. Where there was once confidence, insecurities took it's place.

"Mike."

The way the man said his name brought butterflies to flutter in the pit of his stomach, and commanded his heart to somersault all the way into his throat. 

"Yes, Erwin?" he asked once he had gotten control of his tongue, his voice. He watched as Erwin turned towards him completely, could see the stubble growing into a beard along his jaw.

"I don't feel it anymore."

Mike didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.  _Balance._ Erwin had always been good with balance, and he proved it every time he danced with the waves. He never crashed unless he wanted to. He never lost control or composure. Not until now.

"That's okay." Mike replied honestly, extending his hand out towards him. "I'll help you."

Erwin's eyes lingered for a moment on Mike's hand before taking it, treading out of the knee deep saltwater to stand by his side. When their eyes met once again, there was just the tiniest spark of hope fighting not to be swallowed by the darkness of his thoughts. "Will you still love me as I am?"

Mike didn't need to think through his answer.

"Always."


End file.
